


Дорога к хутору

by Mika_Dawnray



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_Dawnray/pseuds/Mika_Dawnray
Summary: Маленькая лёгкая история о том, как новогодняя ночь и попавшая в беду собака свели двух абсолютно разных, но одинаково одиноких людей.
Kudos: 6





	Дорога к хутору

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах: только посредством ссылок на лично мной опубликованные тексты.  
> © Mika Dawnray

**Глава 1**

— Андрюх, ну куда ты один попрёшься в такую даль да в такую ночь, ну? — негодовал Вова.

— Правда, Андрюш, пойдём с нами, потом отоспишься у Светки и на свежачок домой, а? — вторила его зазноба Маня.

— Серьёзно, Дрюх! Сейчас и в свою глухомань! — поддержала их Светка.

Миха, чья степень опьянения уже избавляла от всяческих беспокойств, молча взирал на столб, перевитый гирляндой и завораживающе мигавший в темноте.

— Народ, какая даль, я в первый раз в первый класс, что ли? — усмехнулся Андрюха, пряча озябшие руки в карманы куртки. — Устал я, отметили же, чо ещё надо? Я до хаты, а вы чешите к своей ёлке, чо не устраивает-то?

— Твоё состояние не устраивает! — взвилась Светка. — Ты пьяный, на улице мороз, рухнешь по пути в сугроб, никто и не заметит, кто ж сейчас на твой хутор потащится?!

— Не пьяный я! На ногах же стою!

— Ох, ё! Аргументище! — загоготал Вова.

— Давай мы тебе такси хотя бы вызовем, — смирилась с поражением Маня.

— Не надо, я прогуляться хочу. Всё, харэ пороть горячку, пошёл я! Всех ещё раз с Новым годом! — закончил препирательства Андрюха и зашагал прочь.

Друзья проводили его взглядом, крикнув вдогонку, чтобы непременно позвонил по прибытии домой. А дом у Андрюхи располагался за городом в компании пары таких же приземистых бревенчатых избушек. В городе этот жилой отшиб звали хутором, находился он в двух километрах от крайней улицы, и общественный транспорт туда не ходил. Андрюхе эта жилплощадь досталась в наследство от прабабки, на съём городской хотя бы комнаты денег не было, а родители, обосновавшиеся в областном центре, не желали его знать — гордиться-то нечем, срам, да и только, — вот и выходило, что роднее и теплее хуторской избушки ничего у него и не было. Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы Андрюху это сильно беспокоило: в каких-то моментах неудобства, конечно, чувствовались, но в целом парень он не привередливый, амбициями не обременён, а невест в дом всё равно не водить.

По городу Андрюха шёл, не торопясь, охотно приветствуя таких же весёлых гуляк и наслаждаясь ни с чем несравнимым настроением новогодней ночи. Город у них небольшой, но власти сильно не борзели: облагораживали на твёрдую «четвёрку». В этом году всё было очень красиво: много огней, ёлок, горок для малышни, целых два больших катка и торгаши со сладостями. Погулять было где, но Андрюхе хватило посиделок у Вовы. Да и куда бы он попёрся, они-то все по парам, а он что? Он лучше пройдётся в тишине и — в тёплую кровать. Куртка от мороза совсем не спасала, всё-таки не стоило отказываться от предложенной Вовкиной дублёнки.

Как только Андрюха покинул город, его окутало привычное чувство умиротворения. На смену городскому шуму наступила любимая тишина, нарушаемая только приятным хрустом снега под ногами. Андрюха шёл по обочине дороги, иногда мимо него проезжали машины, следовавшие из их города в областной центр и обратно.

На полпути к дому сугроб слева зарычал. Андрюха шарахнулся в сторону проезжей части, споткнулся и рухнул, приземлившись на колено и грудь. Застонал, перевернулся на спину и выдернул руки из злосчастных карманов. Выругавшись, кое-как сел, выровнял дыхание и, сообразив, где находится, сполз с дороги. Огляделся. Присмотрелся к сугробу. Сугроб следил за ним двумя блестящими чёрными глазами. Андрюха поднялся на ноги, сделал шаг в сторону глаз, и сугроб снова зарычал. В этот раз в рычании можно было разобрать и скулёж. А при более близком рассмотрении — и собаку, и кровь на, наверное, белой, но замызганной шерсти.

— Ох, ты ж, горемыка, — выдохнул Андрюха. — Под машину, что ль, попала? — Собака перестала рычать и попыталась встать, но заскулив, только проползла немного по снегу. — Вот ёшка-матрёшка, чо мне делать-то с тобой теперь? Думаешь хоть одна ветеринарка работает в новогоднюю ночь? Вот и я думаю, что очень навряд ли! — Он тяжко вздохнул, стащил шапку и поскрёб голову. — Гм. Погодь. Соображу! Ветеринар... Светка. У неё крыса есть? Есть! Значит, она должна знать какие-нибудь явки-пароли, — бормотал Андрюха, доставая телефон и пытаясь найти в нём нужный контакт. — Да чо ж за... Ага, нашёл! Сейчас, пёс, терпи. — Он нажал на вызов и приложил телефон к уху.

— Да, Дрюх! Дошёл? — отозвалась Светка после нескольких гудков.

— Если бы! Мне нужен этот... врач.

— Что случилось? — переполошилась Светка.

— Что такое? — вклинился взволнованный голос Мани.

— Говорит, нужен врач! — пояснила Светка.

— Какой врач? Что с ним? Дай трубу! — встрял и Вова.

— Да не мне! — раздражённо вмешался Андрюха. — Собаке! Ветеринар! У тебя же крыса, ты должна знать кого-нибудь!

— Какая ещё собака? Вова, отстань! Дрюх, где ты? Какая собака? Ты можешь толком объяснить? — разозлилась Светка.

— Пытаюсь! Я не дошёл ещё, я на дороге. Здесь собака в крови, сбили, наверное. Я не знаю, чо делать. Не бросать же её тут!

— Так! Уймитесь, всё хорошо с ним, он собаку нашёл какую-то покалеченную, — быстро передала информацию Светка и вернулась к Андрюхе: — Значит так! Так. Так...

— А подробнее?

— Не умничай! Я выпила не меньше твоего! Так! Я сейчас тебе в смс скину номер вета. Очень хороший мужчина! Мы с Криской всегда к нему ходим. Позвонишь, расскажешь, как и что, может, он чего посоветует. Главное, чтоб ответил, Новый год же.

— Хорошо, Свет, скидывай, — бросил Андрюха и нажал на красную кнопку своего мобильника. — Ну вот, потерпи, пёс, сейчас что-нибудь порешаем, — присел он к собаке. — Ты хоть баба или мужик? Да не-не, не боись, туда я к тебе не полезу, потом уж как-нибудь познакомимся.

Телефон пиликнул, оповестив о принятом сообщении.

Андрюха снова встал и разблокировал клавиатуру. Светка в смс указала не только номер, но и имя: Всеволод Александрович. Звучало впечатляюще. Андрюха передёрнул плечами и набрал присланные цифры.

Сразу на вызов, разумеется, никто не ответил, пришлось выждать гудков десять, но ожидание себя оправдало, и трубку всё же кто-то взял.

— Да! — гаркнул женский голос так, что пришлось отвести руку с телефоном от уха. — Аллё! Кто это?

— Это Андрюха! — опомнился Андрюха и начал разговор: — Мне нужен Всеволод Александрович!

— Он всем нужен, и что? Это не повод названивать ночью в разгар праздника! Если вы с одним из своих блохастых опять, то разбирайтесь сами! Дайте человеку вздохнуть хоть в такую-то ночь! — В трубке раздались гудки, а Андрюха нахмурился.

— Сама ты блохастая, ёп! — разозлился он и нажал на повторный набор номера.

— Да! — рявкнул тот же голос.

— Это ваш телефон? — осведомился Андрюха.

— Да, это мой телефон!

— Что ты несёшь? — послышался ещё один голос. Мужской. Спокойный. Но внушительный. — Дай сюда. — Далее последовала возня, и мужской голос возобладал над возмущающимся женским: — Аллё, я вас слушаю.

— С Новым годом, — невпопад брякнул Андрюха, но тут же исправился: — Я Андрюха! Мне нужен Всеволод ветеринар!

— Это я, что у вас случилось?

— У меня собака, то есть не у меня, я её на дороге нашёл, её сбила машина. Кажется. Я не знаю, чо делать, я в собачьих болячках вообще не бум-бум! Мне Светка сказала, что вы поможете!

— Подождите. Какая дорога? Что именно с собакой?

— Дорога из города, у завода поворот. Собака лежит, встать не может, кровь на бедре или где-то там. Она на меня смотрит так, я же не могу её бросить!

— Конечно, не можете, вы в черте города? У завода? — В трубке снова завозились.

— Не, я на полпути к хутору, живу там, вот домой как раз шёл.

— Хорошо, оставайтесь там, никуда не уходите! — Вызов завершился, а Андрюха снова ничего не понял, набирая номер повторно.

— Да?

— Я не понял, чо делать-то?

— Просто ждите. Я сейчас подъеду. — Вызов оборвался.

— Серьёзно? — обалдел Андрюха. Вот так просто? Возьмёт и приедет посреди новогодней ночи по звонку непонятно кого? После некоторого замешательства он снова присел возле собаки. — Ты замёрзла небось, м? На снегу-то, да с кровищей. — Стащил с себя куртку и осторожно протянул руку к принюхивающемуся носу. — Кусаться не будешь? Нет? Вот так. Всё хорошо, я хороший. — Он аккуратно погладил вытянувшуюся навстречу морду, и собака заскулила. — Ну и славно, давай я тебя укутаю. Вот так. — Накрыв пса курткой, он ещё раз потрепал его по голове. В этот момент телефон запиликал.

Звонила Светка. Андрюха рассказал о разговоре с Айболитом и отключил вызов: мало ли что, нечего разряжать батарею.

Айболит действительно приехал. И не на такси, как думал Андрюха — уверенный, что ветеринар пьяный и за руль не сядет, — а на своей "ладе весте" шоколадного цвета.

Всеволод Александрович внушительно не только звучал, но и выглядел. Высокий, прямой, серьёзный — и в пальто.

— Доброй ночи, — проговорил он очень приятным чистым голосом, протягивая Андрюхе руку.

— Надеюсь, — шмыгнул Андрюха носом, ухватившись за горячую руку своими ледяными. — Ну, что добрая она, ночь-то, — пояснил он, почувствовав неловкость рядом с таким франтом.

Всеволод Александрович кивнул и переключил внимание на собаку.

— Что тут у нас? — тихо спросил он и поднял куртку Андрюхи, протянув её ему. — Наденьте, а то пострадавших станет двое.

— Она тряслась, я и подумал, — оправдался Андрюха, напяливая куртку.

— Правильно подумали, молодец, — одобрил ветеринар, и Андрюха воспрянул духом.

Всеволод Александрович поворковал с псом и ощупал ему спину.

— Позвоночник, вроде как, цел. Это хорошо. Надо её в клинику, здесь я, конечно, ничего не могу сделать. — Он вдруг начал расстёгивать пальто.

— Погодите, зачем же... давайте в моей куртке, хорошее же пальто в крови-то марать! — засуетившись, начал раздеваться Андрюха, но ветеринар его опередил.

— Куртка тоже хорошая, — ответил он, заворачивая собаку в пальто.

— Но она хоть уже пачканная, — тихо, с сожалением пробормотал Андрюха.

Всеволод Александрович легко поднял собаку с земли, будто та была таксой, а не подобием лайки.

— Откройте заднюю дверь, — попросил он, кивнув на машину. Андрюха подхватился и быстро выполнил указание. — Хорошая девочка, — похвалил ветеринар собаку, уложив её на сиденья.

— Откуда вы знаете, что это девочка? — поинтересовался Андрюха.

— По морде определил.

Андрюха сунулся в машину, приглядываясь к морде.

— А по ней разве видно?

— Видно, — улыбнулся Всеволод Александрович и закрыл заднюю дверь. — Садитесь, поехали, неизвестно, сколько она здесь пролежала уже.

Андрюха замялся на мгновение, но быстро сообразив, что ему, конечно же, тоже нужно ехать, сел в машину.

До города домчали быстро, а вот по улицам тащились улиткой. Андрюха то и дело проверял собаку, изворачиваясь на сиденье, и докладывал Всеволоду Александровичу, что с ней и как.

— Как давно вы её нашли? — между тем спросил тот.

— Да вот, когда вам позвонил, там минут пятнадцать прошло, не больше. Я же сразу Светке позвонил, она мне ваш номер и прислала в смс, хороший, говорит, мужик, звони! Ну я и вот, — закончил рассказ Андрюха.

— Что за Светка?

— Подруга моя. Она к вам с крысой ходит. Высоченная такая, блондинка. Хотя вас она не выше, не. Вы-то, прям, да! Она головы на пол ниже будет. У неё ещё родинка под глазом на щеке, а крыса белая с красными глазами, — живописал Андрюха. Почему-то ему хотелось, чтобы Всеволод Александрович непременно вспомнил свою пациентку и его Светку.

— Криска? — неожиданно прервал его ветеринар.

Андрюха сначала не понял, завис.

— Да-да-да! Крысу так кличут! Помните их, да? — обрадовался он несколько секунд спустя.

— Помню. С лапой у них проблемы.

— Ага, точно она! Ну вот, она меня на вас и вывела.

— Понятно.

Андрюха помолчал. Всеволод Александрович его радости от находки общего звена не разделял, пребывая всё в том же сосредоточенно-серьёзном настроении. А хотелось, чтобы он улыбнулся. Как тогда у машины. Андрюхе понравилось.

— Я вас, наверное, от праздника оторвал? От семьи? Та женщина в телефоне сильно разозлилась.

— Да нет. — Они наконец подъехали к ветеринарке, и Всеволод Александрович заглушил мотор. — Наоборот, спасли. Так что теперь я обязан спасти вас. — И он таки улыбнулся! После чего открыл дверь и вылез из машины.

Осчастливленный Андрюха выскочил следом.

Они занесли собаку внутрь. Уложили на стол. Всеволод Александрович переоделся, дав голубую рубаху и Андрюхе. После чего Андрюха помог ему с анализами, рентгеном и УЗИ. Ветеринар всё делал быстро, но настолько аккуратно, что пёс, как и Андрюха, безропотно выполнял все его указания.

Оказалось, никакая машина беднягу не сбивала. После всех процедур и помывки пса, стало очевидно, что того просто-напросто изувечили, ударив чем-то тяжёлым и частично режущим. Всеволод Александрович сказал, что при правильном уходе он обязательно встанет на ноги. Андрюха только кивал и подавал инструменты, пока ветеринар что-то там сшивал: то ли мышцы, то ли жилы — разбираться не хотелось, слишком всё это было страшно.

Теперь на заднем бедре у собаки красовалась лысина с несколькими чем-то замазанными швами. Она уже не скулила, молча взирая на них.

— Ей не больно? — разглядывая шрамы, спросил Андрюха.

— Нет. Но позже неприятные ощущения вернутся, и она попытается избавиться от них своими методами. Подождите здесь, я сейчас. — Всеволод Александрович оставил Андрюху с собакой и куда-то вышел, впрочем, довольно быстро вернувшись.

— О! Я такие штуки видел, — отреагировал Андрюха на огромную воронку в его руках.

Всеволод Александрович снова улыбнулся:

— Замечательно, значит, объяснять, что это и зачем, не нужно. — Он подошёл к собаке, помог ей лечь удобнее и нацепил этот громоздкий вывернутый наизнанку воротник.

— Жутко неудобная штуковина, наверное, — посочувствовал псу Андрюха.

— Ну да, приятного мало, шов зудит, а полечить никак. — Он почесал пациентке лоб и начал прибираться. — С ней нужно будет заниматься. Делать массаж и заставлять вставать, помогать подниматься на все четыре лапы. Плюс уколы. Я так понял, собака не ваша? Надо дать объявление о поиске, но судя по её виду, скорее всего, хозяев мы не найдём. Что будем делать в таком случае? У вас есть время и желание с ней возиться?

— Я не знаю, — озадачился Андрюха. — Я, конечно, всё, чо смогу, сделаю. На работу же не надо сейчас. А сколько это всё займёт?

— Уколы два раза, пять дней и по разу ещё пять. Массаж, физкультура дольше, но там уже можно выкручиваться.

— То есть как раз десять дней?

— Да, первые десять дней нужно постараться. Если уколы сами делать не умеете, то придётся возить её сюда. Клиника со второго числа будет работать в дежурном режиме. Вы сказали, живёте на хуторе, машина есть? Или деньги на такси, лекарства, поводок, намордник, услуги клиники? — Закончив с уборкой, Всеволод Александрович встал рядом и посмотрел Андрюхе в глаза, от чего его буквально сковало.

Андрюха чуть заторможено кивнул и только спустя несколько секунд подал голос:

— Найду. Только вы мне всё подробно расскажите, у меня никогда не было больной собаки. Да и здоровой не было, — усмехнулся он неловко.

Всеволод Александрович записал Андрюху в качестве ответственного за собаку лица, распечатал для него целый лист-инструкцию с разложенными по пунктам рекомендациями и названиями. При этом дополнил каждый пункт устным рассказом, показывая на собаке, как и что с ней необходимо делать.

Некоторые лекарства и нужные для больной собаки вещи он выдал Андрюхе сразу — в долг — и вызвался отвезти их с псом домой. Андрюха не стал отказываться, и двадцать минут спустя они уже мчали по дороге, ведущей к хутору.

— Летом можно прямо к дому проехать, — пустился Андрюха в объяснения, когда они свернули с главной дороги, — а сейчас вот здесь лучше остановиться и дойти пешком, а то застрянете ещё.

Всеволод Александрович последовал совету.

Они выгрузились из машины, ветеринар снова взял собаку сам. Андрюха не возражал, полагая, что тот лучше знает, как обращаться с пациентом.

— Ну ведите, самому мне тоже здесь забуксовать не хотелось бы, — пошутил Всеволод Александрович, всматриваясь в темноту.

— Не, тут есть тропа, не бойтесь, — снова засуетился Андрюха, немного занервничав. Включил фонарик в телефоне и осветил узкую полосу следов. — Вот, видите, идите ровно за мной, мы сегодня тут хорошо натоптали. Да и сугробы нынче не такие уж огромные, бывают больше, тогда туго приходится. У меня же трактора нет, чтоб разгребать, протаптываю сам с лопатой, — шагая перед ветеринаром и постоянно оглядываясь, рассказывал Андрюха.

— Вы один живёте?

— Да.

— А соседи? Тоже нет? Там вроде не один дом впереди.

— Не, соседи дальше, сейчас и не увидите, вот днём хорошо видно. Да и не живут они здесь, в дачный сезон приезжают. А рядом со мной только деревья, — усмехнулся Андрюха. — Устали? Почти дошли. — Ветеринар шёл легко, одышки не было, будто и не тащил в руках большую псину.

Андрюха довёл гостей до дома, вошёл внутрь, включил свет и придержал дверь. Проводил в комнату и растерялся.

— Постелите что-нибудь на полу. Там, где она не будет вам мешать, но, чтобы всё-таки была на виду, — пришёл на помощь Всеволод Александрович.

— А чо постелить? Что-нибудь мягкое? Одеяло байковое сойдёт? — Андрюха полез в шкаф.

— Да, в самый раз будет. И достаньте из пакета пелёнку, она не даст одеялу промокнуть.

Они устроили собаку в углу на старом красном одеяле.

— Её покормить надо, наверное, — гладя лобастую голову, проговорил Андрюха. Всеволод Александрович с ним согласился и, под его руководством они приготовили ей гречневую кашу — единственное, что нашлось в холодильнике. Собака съела всё подчистую и быстро заснула.

— Может, вы тоже что-нибудь хотите? — после небольшой заминки, спросил Андрюха. — Чаю, там, или... воды? — Честно говоря, и предложить-то ему было нечего.

— Нет, спасибо. Я поеду. Отдыхайте. И звоните мне, если что, в любое время, не стесняйтесь.

— Да, спасибо вам большое! Не знаю, чо и делал бы с ней без вас, — с чувством поблагодарил Андрюха, испытывая жгучее желание сделать для ветеринара хоть что-нибудь в ответ, но что он мог? Всеволод Александрович был старше, увереннее и успешнее, такому вряд ли может что-то понадобиться от простого заводского работяги.

— Пустяки, это моя работа. И хобби. Да вся жизнь в последнее время... в этом вот, — с непонятной грустинкой улыбнулся Всеволод Александрович, махнув рукой в сторону угла, где спала собака. — И это сознательный выбор, я не жалуюсь, — видимо, заметив озадаченность Андрюхи, продолжил он уже бодрее. — Так что звоните, я всегда на связи.

— А как же та женщина? — счёл необходимым уточнить Андрюха: нарываться на подобных истеричек приятного мало.

— За это простите и не волнуйтесь, больше я свой телефон раскидывать не буду. — А улыбка у него всё-таки чертовски заразительна! — И да. Так как завтра клиника работать не будет, я приеду сделать укол, позанимаюсь с ней, раз уж вы мне на голову свалились, — усмехнулся Всеволод Александрович.

— Хорошо, — в некотором замешательстве ответил Андрюха. — Это тоже платно?

— Мой визит? Нет, — уверил Всеволод Александрович. — Лекарства только, а остальное будем считать моим новогодним подарком.

— Кому? Белоснежке этой?

— Белоснежке? — повторил Всеволод Александрович, забавно вздёрнув бровь.

— Ну она белая такая, ни одного пятна ведь! — начал оправдываться Андрюха, смутившись. — И нашлась в сугробе. Если не Белоснежка, значит, просто Снежка!

Всеволод Александрович снова усмехнулся.

— Логично, — согласился он. — Тогда, да, мой подарок Снежке. Ну так я приеду?

— Да. Только во сколько вас ждать?

— Думаю, часам к шести. Я позвоню.

— Хорошо.

Андрюха проводил гостя до машины. Выждал, когда тот выедет на дорогу, и пошёл к дому.

**Глава 2**

Всеволод Александрович приехал в седьмом часу.

— Я тут шприцы привёз и остальное. И мясо ещё, вам-то пока не выбраться, а зверя кормить надо. — Он протянул Андрюхе пакет и начал раздеваться. — Вы поспали? Я вот отлично выспался, еле поднял себя с постели, — разоткровенничался он. Андрюха даже замер, бескультурно глазея на внезапно весёлого ветеринара.

— Да. Мне много не надо, чтобы выспаться.

— Что так? Организм молодой, должен сон любить, — продолжал поражать разговорчивостью Всеволод Александрович.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Андрюха. — Не привык как-то дрыхнуть подолгу. Как с армии пришёл, так и не перестроился.

— Давно?

— Дембельнулся? Год как. А вы? Служили? — Андрюха пристроил пальто Всеволода Александровича рядом со своей курткой.

— Служил. Одиннадцать лет как. Потом пошёл учиться. Потом открыл клинику. Родители помогли на старте, теперь сам верчусь.

— Так она ваша?

— Моя. А что, не похож на хозяина? — усмехнулся Всеволод Александрович, чуть склонил голову к плечу и посмотрел так, что, если бы Андрюха верил в чудеса, подумал бы, что тот флиртует.

— Почему? Очень даже. Одно пальто чего стоит! Да и вообще.

Всеволод Александрович рассмеялся.

— Пальто? Разбираетесь в брендах? — Он первым прошёл в комнату, оставив замешкавшегося Андрюху позади.

— Не, куда мне, — отмер Андрюха, догнав его. — Просто солидно выглядит, хотя дело больше в вас. На мне, например, оно бы уже совсем по-другому смотрелось.

Всеволод Александрович демонстративно осмотрел его с ног до головы.

— А вы не слишком самокритичны?

— Нет. Я же не про внешнее, я про... ну, про то, как вы в целом себя ведёте. — Он не знал, как объяснить человеку, что тот просто... вот просто такой!

— Что ж, наверное, мне стоит поблагодарить за комплимент? — улыбнулся Всеволод Александрович.

— Наверное, — дёрнул плечом Андрюха.

Они подошли к Снежке, та встретила доктора как родного, завиляв хвостом и попытавшись встать.

— Ух ты, а дела лучше, чем я ожидал! — восхитился Всеволод Александрович, присев к ней.

Андрюха положил пакет рядом с ними, вытащил из него мясо и отнёс в холодильник, сходив заодно и за лекарством.

— Ещё что-нибудь нужно?

— Нет, покажите только, где можно руки помыть, — встал Всеволод Александрович, закатал рукава рубашки и снова перевоплотился в серьёзного профессионала.

Он сделал Снежке укол и размял пострадавшую лапу. Затем помог встать, придерживая зад. Сама она стоять не смогла, но с поддержкой даже немного прошлась.

— Вот так нужно делать как можно чаще, — наставлял он Андрюху, внимательно следившего за всеми действиями и постоянно угукавшего в знак того, что понял.

Снежка несчастной не выглядела, наоборот, рвалась в бой с завидным энтузиазмом, всеми силами стремясь оправдать надежды людей, ей помогающих.

— Чаю? — спросил Андрюха, когда упражнения закончились.

— С удовольствием, — улыбнулся Всеволод Александрович и снова пошёл мыть руки. — Любите сладкое? — осведомился он, скрывшись за дверью, разделявшей комнату и прихожую, в которой висел умывальник.

— Конечно, кто ж его не любит, — усмехнулся Андрюха и полез в один из кухонных шкафов за пряниками. — Но я его отдельно обычно ем. От чая, имею в виду.

— Почему? — Всеволод Александрович пришёл на кухню с очередным пакетом. Поставил его на стол, достав торт и упаковку каких-то импортных конфет.

— Не люблю перебивать вкус одного другим. Чо это? Не надо было, у меня пряники вот есть, — подошёл Андрюха к столу, вывалил в тарелку пряники и взял в руки конфеты, с интересом разглядывая.

— Одно другому не мешает, — отмахнулся Всеволод Александрович. — Я не тратился, не волнуйтесь, это мне презентовали к празднику.

— А. Ну тогда ладно, — улыбнулся Андрюха, отложил конфеты и повернулся к плите, следя за чайником. — А чай вы какой пьёте? А то у меня только чёрный, девчонки свой зелёный с собой приносят обычно.

— Мм? Девчонки? — заинтересовался Всеволод Александрович, не ответив на вопрос.

— Ну да. Друзья приходят, у них девушки, — объяснил Андрюха.

— А у вас?

— У меня?

— Нет девушки?

— Нет. — Андрюха достал нож и, обернувшись, протянул его Всеволоду Александровичу. От этих вопросов почему-то было не по себе. — Порежьте торт. — Всеволод Александрович нож не взял. Он стоял и просто смотрел на Андрюху, отчего стало совсем нехорошо. Андрюха положил нож на стол и снова отвернулся к плите. Теперь зачастило сердце. — Так какой чай?

— Я пью любой, не переживайте. — Всеволод Александрович наконец взял нож и принялся распаковывать торт.

Андрюха перевёл дыхание. Что-то в поведении ветеринара было не так, будто тот пытался его спровоцировать, но Андрюха не понимал, на что.

Когда вода в чайнике закипела, Андрюха разлил её по кружкам и бросил в каждую по пакетику чая. Всеволод Александрович разрезал торт аккуратными не очень большими кусками и положил по одному на приготовленные блюдца.

Они сели за стол.

— Вчера на тумбе в прихожей лежало приглашение, — начал беседу Всеволод Александрович, и Андрюха похолодел. — Я не обратил внимание на дату вечеринки, хотел посмотреть сейчас, но вы его, наверное, убрали. — Он смотрел Андрюхе в глаза. Спокойно. Невраждебно. Но Андрюха всё равно не сразу собрался для ответа.

— А вы знаете этот клуб? — спросил Андрюха тихо, настороженно.

— Знаю, — с тем же спокойствием произнёс Всеволод Александрович, не отводя глаз.

Андрюха снова замолчал, совершенно растерявшись. Сердце испуганно билось в груди, хотя, казалось, что оно уже в голове, бухает там тяжело и глухо.

— И вы там бывали?

— Бывал. И бываю. Так какого числа вечеринка? — Всеволод Александрович всё ещё удерживал взгляд Андрюхи своим.

— Пятого. Я не пойду. У меня Снежка. — Андрюха сделал паузу и решился: — Если вам нужно, могу отдать приглашение. Вечеринка закрытая, без него не пустят.

— Меня пустят, — улыбнулся Всеволод Александрович и "отпустил" Андрюху, отведя наконец глаза.

Дышать стало легче, а буханье в голове сменилось свистом в ушах. До Андрюхи дошло.

— Часто там бываете? — спросил он и глотнул из кружки, чтобы успокоиться.

— Не то, чтобы очень, работа много времени не оставляет. Но да, обладаю статусом "ВИП". Вот только тебя не видел ни разу. Новичок? — вдруг перешёл на "ты" Всеволод Александрович. У Андрюхи дрогнула мошонка: привычная уже реакция на упоминание "випов" из "Тёмной лошадки". Этот гей-клуб находился в областном центре и был единственным в области. Статус "ВИП" там имелся всего у нескольких человек, вхожих в круг друзей владельца заведения и имеющих право вседозволенности на территории клуба. Все они заслужили доверие хозяина делом и временем, поэтому их знал каждый, кроме совсем уж новичков. Добиться расположения "випа" в "лошадке" было крайне сложно, поэтому те, кому это удавалось, ходили раздутыми от гордости и самодовольства, считая себя чуть ли не выше самих этих "випов". Подобные игры Андрюху забавляли, но определённый трепет в заднице при некоторых "випах" он чувствовал наравне с остальными.

— Да. Я несколько раз только был.

— Но приглашение получил, — недоверчиво проговорил Всеволод Александрович. Приглашения на закрытые вечеринки могут выдавать только "випы" или сам хозяин клуба, и абы кому, разумеется, они их не дарили. — И от кого же?

— От Сергея.

— М, — отреагировал Всеволод Александрович, как-то сразу посуровев. — И сколько раз он тебя трахнул, чтобы так проникнуться?

Андрюха опешил. Немного помолчал.

— Нисколько. — Стало обидно. Человек перед ним вдруг потерял своё очарование. Сейчас напротив сидел какой-то злобный тип, вызывающий желание уйти, ну или прогнать его. Андрюха встал. — Вам пора. У меня ещё дела, да и у вас вряд ли их нет.

— Хм, зачем же ты предложил мне чай, если у тебя дела? — Всеволод Александрович продолжал сидеть.

— Я не думал, что вы его так долго пьёте, — стоял на своём Андрюха.

Всеволод Александрович посмотрел на часы:

— Не прошло и десяти минут.

Андрюха посверлил непрошибаемого гостя взглядом:

— Я хочу, чтобы вы ушли. Чо в этом непонятного?

— Это-то понятно. Непонятно, почему? Что из сказанного мной тебя так задело?

— Ничего. Я просто думал, что хочу с вами подружиться, но ошибся. Поэтому уйдите, пожалуйста. На укол я Снежку завтра привезу. И визит ваш оплачу, подарков нам не нужно. — Внутри всё дрожало: Андрюха не был конфликтным человеком и терпеть не мог разборки.

Всеволод Александрович всё-таки встал и заговорил уже мягче:

— Андрей. — Андрюха замер: его почти никто так не называл. — Я не хотел...

— Дрюх! — донеслось от входной двери. — У тебя гости? Мы пришли посмотреть на спасёныша, — прокричала Светка, и в прихожей зашуршала одежда.

— Я на кухне, — громко отозвался Андрюха, подошёл к двери, ведущей в прихожую, и открыл её, встречая друзей.

Друзья ввалились всем составом.

— О, Всеволод Александрович! — увидела ветеринара Светка. — Так это вы, а мы думаем, чья машина стоит?! Здравствуйте и с Новым годом! — подлетела она к нему.

— И вас с Новым годом, Светлана Андреевна, — улыбнулся Всеволод Александрович. — Как Криска?

— Отлично, лапочка розовеет, отёк сошёл, мазь творит чудеса! — вскочила на волну своей любимой темы Светка.

— Замечательно, — сдержано кивнул Всеволод Александрович. Казалось, ему совсем не хотелось сейчас общаться с андрюхиными друзьями, хотя, почему же казалось, разумеется, так и было, он ведь не договорил, что хотел. А вот Андрюха был им благодарен: в кои-то веки явились вовремя!

Светка представила Всеволоду Александровичу Миху, Вову и Маню, когда из комнаты грянул лай. Все дружно встрепенулись, а потом гурьбой направились в сторону "спасёныша".

— А она нам головы не пооткусывает? — выразил сомнение Вова. — Лает устрашающе.

— Андрюша же говорил, что она не ходит ещё! — шикнула на него Маня.

Снежка настороженно уставилась на гостей, продолжая полаивать. Андрюха подошёл к ней первым, погладил, успокоил. Друзья медленно присели рядом, и, когда собака поняла, что плохого ей не хотят, сама потянулась за лаской, барабаня хвостом по полу.

Идиллию разбила заигравшая в телефоне Всеволода Александровича песня. Он извинился и ответил на звонок:

— Да… Понял. Дышит с хрипами?.. Так, это хорошо, не паникуй, доставай мои рекомендации с прошлого раза и делай всё точно так же, я буду минут через двадцать. Я на связи, не бойся.

Он отключил вызов и повернулся к гостям:

— Простите, работа. Андрей, я приеду завтра на укол. С утра.

— Да не стоит, мы сами приедем. Чо вас дёргать, — снова попытался избежать тет-а-тета Андрюха.

— Да мне несложно, я же на машине. И Снежку не придётся нервировать. Так что не волнуйтесь и до завтра, — улыбнулся он всем и пошёл к выходу.

— А что там случилось? — заинтересовалась Светка, вышедшая проводить его вместе с Андрюхой.

— Кот у знакомых сердечник. Кажется, очередной приступ. — Всеволод Александрович надел пальто, обулся и открыл дверь. — До свидания. Спасибо за чай, — улыбнулся он Андрюхе и вышел.

— Вот! Я же говорила, хороший мужчина! — подвела итог Светка. — Понравился он тебе?

— Не знаю, — буркнул Андрюха, разворачиваясь и уходя в комнату.

— Как это не знаешь? — пристала Светка. — Чай же пили, он к тебе сам приехать вызвался, чем не угодил-то?

— Ничем, просто не знаю я его. Ветеринар хороший, да. Как человек, понятия не имею, — выкрутился Андрюха.

— А, в этом смысле. Ну, думаю, он и как человек хорош. Уверена!

Андрюха хмыкнул. Он вот такой уверенности уже не испытывал.

Друзья съели весь торт и половину конфет, окончательно завладели симпатией Снежки и удалились.

Андрюха включил гирлянду на стоявшей в углу ёлочке, подошёл к Снежке и обнаружил под ней мокрое одеяло.

— Чёрт. Что-то я не так сделал. Прости. И не смотри так пришибленно, не твоя же вина. — Погладив прижавшую уши Снежку, Андрюха взял её на руки и переложил с одеяла на пол. Достал из шкафа фуфайку, расстелил вместо обоссанной лежанки. — Вот так. О чём-то наш Айболит не о том думал, пёс! Ладно я, профан, а он-то! — Андрюха взял пакет с вещами, выданными ветеринаром в клинике, и достал ещё одну пелёнку. — Вот так, с двумя-то оно надёжнее будет! — Накрыл фуфайку пелёнками, сверху бросил покрывало с дивана и переложил Снежку на готовое ложе. — Ну вот! Умница, — присел он перед ней, потрепал за ушами. — С этим разобрались, а срать как? Пора бы уже, — снова озадачился Андрюха. — Ладно, я пойду быстренько всё уберу, сам в туалет схожу, а там что-нибудь попробуем.

Но не успел он сделать всё задуманное, как Снежка заскулила.

— Чо такое? — подошёл к ней Андрюха. — Болит? Погладить? — Собака успокаиваться не желала ни после поглаживаний, ни после увещеваний о том, какая она хорошая. — Ну чо ты? Всё-таки срать уже надо? — Он снял воротник, взял её на руки и понёс на улицу. Далеко от крыльца уходить не стал, чтобы не лезть в сугробы, остановился в трёх шагах. — Ну-с, принцесса, давай как-нибудь, я, если честно, понятия не имею как, но выбор у нас с тобой практически никакущий, — приговаривал Андрюха, вспоминая манипуляции Всеволода Александровича и придерживая зад собаки. Снежка сначала скулила, потом вырывалась, видимо, хотела всё сделать сама, но в конечном счёте поняла, что либо так, либо никак, и наконец сделала своё грязное дело. — Да ты ж молодец! Какая умная собака! Замечательный пёс! — рассыпался в похвале не меньше Снежки довольный Андрюха. — Ну чо, ссать будем? Или домой?

Он погулял с ней ещё немного, помогая перемещаться по утоптанному снегу, не менее эмоционально похвалил за очередное опорожнение и вернулся в дом. Уложил счастливую гуляку на лежанку, снова нацепил на неё воротник, вымыл руки, всё закрыл и лёг спать, планируя встать пораньше и хоть как-то подготовиться к приезду ветеринара.

**Глава 3**

Проснулся он, как и планировал, пораньше, вот только не сам, а от стука в дверь и ответного лая Снежки. Будильник показывал преступно раннее время, поэтому Андрюха вышел открывать дверь в одних трусах, так и не успев сообразить, что происходит.

За дверью стоял Всеволод Александрович.

Андрюха щурился на него, всё ещё стараясь проснуться.

— Доброе утро! — бодро провозгласил гость и, отодвинув Андрюху в сторону, прошёл в дом. Разделся, повесил пальто на вешалку, поставил ботинки под скамейку, вымыл руки и, шурша пакетом, вошёл в комнату.

Андрюха всё это время просто наблюдал, поражённый такой грубой навязчивостью.

— Не уверен, что оно доброе теперь, — наконец пробубнил он, натягивая штаны.

— Да ладно тебе, я с миром, — улыбнулся Всеволод Александрович, беззастенчиво разглядывая Андрюху. — Ты в хорошей форме, зря прибеднялся.

— Я не прибеднялся, — лениво возразил Андрюха: в такую рань даже пререкаться было неохота. — Слушайте, я вчера всё сказал. Давайте, вы сделаете укол, раз уж приехали, и просто уйдёте, ладно?

Всеволод Александрович перестал улыбаться и подошёл вплотную. Андрюха отступил.

— Андрей, — снова начал он, видимо, с того места, на котором вчера прервался. — Я извиниться приехал. Я был груб. Сделал поспешные выводы и разозлился на них. Сглупил. Признаю.

— И чо же за выводы такие вы сделали? — заинтересовался Андрюха.

— Ты сказал о Сергее. Он тебе в отцы годится, а то и в деды. И он любит мальчиков, которые живут за счёт таких вот "папочек", у него только такие и бывают.

— И вы подумали, что я такой?

— Да. Но я осознал! Не надо было грубить, никакого права у меня на это не было в любом случае. Просто, ты успел мне понравиться, и я очень не хотел разочароваться. Наверное, я даже успел испугаться.

— И откуда же вам знать, что я не очередной мальчик Сергея? — попытался скрыть волнение Андрюха. Ему ещё ни разу не говорили о симпатии так прямо.

— На самом деле я сразу засомневался: реагировал ты нетипично. Ну и потом просто навёл справки.

— В смысле?

— Позвонил Вадику и узнал, что за новый протеже у Сергея.

— Вадику... это хозяину?

— Да.

— И чо, он знает, кто я такой? — Сей факт Андрюху тоже застал врасплох. Он, конечно, знал, что там всё серьёзно с этими закрытыми вечерами, что за чужаками следят в оба, но себя в качестве объекта для пристального внимания рассматривать не привык.

— Он не знал, но у него есть полномочия узнать.

— И кто же я по версии разведки? — уже слегка раздражённо спросил Андрюха.

— По версии Сергея ты “нормальный пацан”. Он сказал, ты его выручил когда-то там, а оплату не взял, поэтому твоё появление в "лошадке" он расценил как знак свыше и оплатил услугу приглашением. Так? Не переврали?

— Нет, — не очень охотно признал Андрюха. — Ну и чо теперь? Раз я не "папочкин" мальчик, значит, годен? Но вы-то мне по-прежнему не годитесь. Так что давайте разберёмся со Снежкой и распрощаемся. — Этот человек показал, каким геморроем может быть и это только на стадии простых знакомых! Андрюха не любил геморрой.

— Я. Тебе. Не гожусь, — с расстановкой повторил Всеволод Александрович. — Это, позволь поинтересоваться, для чего же именно? — с улыбкой осведомился он.

— Для всего, кроме вашей профессии, — не растерялся Андрюха.

— Ну вот. Может, переоденем тебя в кролика? Тогда я много, на что сгожусь, — откровенно уже смеялся ветеринар. Настолько откровенно, что Андрюха не нашёл, что ответить, глядя в эти сверкающие весельем глаза. — Андрей, — резко посерьёзнел он, вернув ту самую интонацию: вкрадчивую, но твёрдую, а вкупе с этим его "Андрей" заставляющую сердце взволнованно ухать вниз. — Я же извинился. Я сожалею. Правда.

Под его напором Андрюха почувствовал себя капризной девчонкой. Капризных девчонок Андрюха тоже не любил.

— Да нормально всё, ладно. Идите к Снежке! — фыркнул он недовольно и отправился умываться.

Всеволод Александрович усмехнулся ему вслед.

Андрюха умылся, долил воды в умывальник, промокнул лицо полотенцем и медленно глубоко подышал. После чего вернулся в комнату.

— Помоги мне, она стала активной, может тяпнуть, укол не совсем безболезненный, — попросил Всеволод Александрович, успевший сосредоточиться на деле. Андрюха сел на пол и взял голову Снежки в руки, почёсывая её за ушами и разговаривая с ней. — Как вы тут в целом справляетесь?

— Нормально, в туалет на улицу ходить стали, — поделился Андрюха.

— Серьёзно? — заулыбался Всеволод Александрович, вытащил иглу из Снежки, убрал шприц и принялся наглаживать ей спину.

— Да. Она скулила ночью, ну я и подумал, что, может, надоело ей под себя ходить, неприятно же, наверное. Вынес её и поддержал, пока она свои дела делала.

— Да вы просто молодцы! — Всеволод Александрович так искренне радовался, что Андрюха не смог удержать серьёзную мину, заулыбавшись в ответ. — Значит, энергии в нашей красотке накопилось через край, и она жаждет движения, нам остаётся только чуть-чуть помочь. — Он встал. — Я схожу в туалет? Что-то не рассчитал я сегодня с чаем.

— Конечно, чо за вопрос.

— Он ведь, как я понял, слева от дома? Такое эмм… сооружение…

— Да. Можете не бояться, там всё добротно сколочено, не рухнет и не провалится.

— Да я и не… Ладно, может, и беспокоился немного, — хмыкнул Всеволод Александрович и вышел из комнаты, оставив Андрюху смотреть на закрывшуюся дверь.

— Ну и чо ты обо всём этом думаешь? — обратился он к Снежке. Та, не отрываясь, смотрела на дверь. — Я вот как-то даже не знаю. — Вздохнул. — Тебе-то он нравится, конечно, ждёшь вон, но ты пёс, и с тобой он — само совершенство, а мне чо делать? Ты не видела его разозлённым! А мне “посчастливилось”. И не очень-то понравилось. — Снежка лизнула ему руку, тычась в неё холодным мокрым носом. — Думаешь, со своими он добрее? Сомневаюсь. Как не понравится чо, так и всё, Цербер на выгуле! Чо с таким делать?

— Я уже облегчиться успел, а вы ещё не наговорились? — крикнул Цербер из прихожей несколько минут спустя. — Перемоете мне кости, когда уйду, а сейчас идите гулять, я хочу посмотреть, всё ли вы правильно делаете.

Он проинспектировал их действия во время прогулки, всё одобрил, подсказал кое-что, до чего сами не додумались, и уехал: его снова кто-то вызвал. Сколько у него пациентов? Такое чувство, что в клинике работал только он: ему ж постоянно звонят, и он всё время куда-то срывается. Андрюха начинал понимать озлобленность той женщины по телефону. Кем бы она ему ни приходилась, кажется, именно эта его неусидчивость вывела её из себя. Но ведь он врач. Не может же он посылать людей, обращающихся за помощью! Вот если бы он послал их со Снежкой вчера, куда бы они делись? С другой стороны, на всех ведь не разорвёшься. Отдыхать тоже надо. Интересно, у него бывают отпуска? И как он их проводит? Судя по востребованности, на отдыхе ему действительно лучше отключать рабочий телефон.

Андрюха представил, как Всеволод Александрович гостит у него в свои выходные. И тут же выбросил это из головы! Тот такой активный, деловой. Что ему делать в его хибаре? Снежку разве что лечить. Да над ним издеваться. Андрюха усмехнулся. Нет, ну кроме издевательств тот, конечно, нашёл бы, что с ним сделать… Судя по повадкам, в постели он, наверняка, сторонник чего-нибудь заковыристого. Привязал бы его к… Андрюха оглянулся: вот даже привязывать не к чему! Он глубоко вздохнул. Но вообще, от одной мысли, что ветеринар остался бы у него хотя бы на день — или на ночь! — низ живота начал нервно подёргиваться. Может, и впрямь попробовать с ним… хоть что-нибудь? Пока Снежка болеет, и есть причина с ним встречаться.

**Глава 4**

Всеволод Александрович позвонил ближе к вечеру и сказал, что приехать в этот раз не сможет, так как у него срочная операция и сколько она продлится, он не знает. Андрюха, конечно, заверил его, что они справятся сами, чтобы он не переживал. Справиться-то они справятся, вот только сделать это действительно будет непросто. Таксисты к нему не заезжали, останавливались на дороге, так что прежде, чем сесть в машину, ему предстоит оттащить Снежку туда. Силой Всеволода Александровича он не обладал, но, говорят, своя ноша не тянет. Вот и проверит.

— Угораздило мне найти такого телёнка! Почему ты такая тяжёлая? Была бы средних размеров дворняжечкой, как хорошо было бы мне сейчас! — ворчал Андрюха, таща её к дороге. — Чёрт, док тебя нёс, как пакет с батоном! Я правда такой хилый, что ли? — пыхтел он, уже совсем сбившись с ровного дыхания. Было бы лето — другой вопрос. А зимой все эти одежды, сугробы!

До дороги они дошли как раз вовремя, такси подъехало сразу, ждать не пришлось и пяти минут. Зато пришлось договариваться с водилой: не хотел он везти Снежку без намордника. Но у них его ещё не было. Зато был поводок, ранение, не позволявшее собаке двигаться самостоятельно и деньги, которые таки примирили таксиста с андрюхиной зубастой спутницей.

На улице уже было темно, а в клинике пугающе тихо. Андрюха прошёл в знакомый коридор и остановился.

— Простите, Андрей Мишунин? — тут же вынырнула откуда-то девушка в светло-голубом костюме.

— Да.

— Пройдёмте со мной, пожалуйста. Всеволод Александрович просил вас встретить. А это?.. — защебетала она, уводя их дальше по коридору.

— Снежка, — ответил Андрюха. — А сам Всеволод Александрович?..

— У него ещё операция, я вами займусь, у вас ведь укольчик только?

— Да. Мы ещё массаж делаем, но это и сами можем.

— Хорошо. Всеволод Александрович просил ещё анализы взять, раз уж вы здесь. Сейчас всё сделаем, не волнуйтесь.

— Да я не волнуюсь.

— Вот и славно, — улыбнулась она и открыла дверь в один из кабинетов. — Присядьте здесь, я сейчас.

Андрюха оглянулся. Возле кабинета сидела женщина с котёнком, неподвижно лежащим на подушке в небольшой переноске. Снежка любопытно навострила уши, но агрессии не проявила. Андрюха присел с другой стороны двери, усадил Снежку рядом и погладил по голове.

— Умница, всё хорошо. Скоро освободимся и поедем домой. — И не успел он это сказать, как девушка открыла дверь и позвала их за собой.

Медсестра всё сделала так же быстро, как Всеволод Александрович, но Снежка всё равно разволновалась. Вертела головой, принюхивалась и явно чего-то ждала от Андрюхи. Он гладил её, успокаивал, но, кажется, ей было нужно вовсе не это.

После процедур сестра повела их в другой кабинет. Для чего Андрюха не понял, но переспрашивать не стал: надо — значит, надо. Кабинет в этот раз не был процедурным.

— Посидите здесь несколько минут, успокойте собачку пока. Не бойтесь, сюда сегодня уже никто не войдёт, — улыбнулась девушка и выпорхнула в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— И чо это значит? Зачем нам здесь сидеть? — спросил Андрюха у Снежки и уложил её на кушетку. — А ты чего? Хочешь домой? Скоро поедем. Только разберёмся, зачем нас здесь закрыли.

Он немного всё же посидел, почёсывая Снежу, и встал. Надо было узнать, что за ерунда творится. Может, результаты анализов решили сразу выдать? Так им не к спеху.

До двери он не дошёл, так как она всё-таки открылась, впуская Всеволода Александровича.

Снежка так активно обрадовалась, что чуть не свалилась с кушетки.

— Привет, красотка, — подлетел к ней тот, страхуя от падения. — Да-а, я тоже скучал. Хорошая девочка. Вы всё сделали? — обернулся он к Андрюхе. Андрюха кивнул. — Хорошо. У меня сейчас ещё один экстренный, если дождётесь, я вас отвезу. — Он выпрямился в ожидании ответа. А Андрюха завис. — Не здесь, конечно, я вас к себе в кабинет пущу, там диванчик есть, отдохнёте, — добавил Всеволод Александрович. Отвезёт? Так поздно, после сложных операций будет кататься туда-сюда за город? — Андрей, — заметил он андрюхино замешательство, — в чём дело?

— Просто вы устанете же. И поздно уже будет. Зачем вам ещё нас возить, мы можем на такси, — озвучил Андрюха свои сомнения.

Всеволод Александрович наклонился и — поцеловал его. Неглубоко. Недолго. Просто губы засосал. Но так засосал, будто делал это с Андрюхой уже в тысячный раз, будто был в своём праве.

Ни ответить, ни понять, что происходит, Андрюха не успел. Вытаращился на него только, так и не закрыв рот после поцелуя.

— Так понятнее, зачем? — улыбнулся Всеволод Александрович. Всё, что Андрюха смог, это кивнуть. — Отлично. Давай бери Снежку, пойдём. — Он открыл дверь и остановился, ожидая. Андрюха обрадовался этой возможности хоть что-то сделать — молча стоять с открытым ртом уже было просто стыдно — и, схватив Снежку, поспешил за ним.

Кабинет у Всеволода Александровича был обычным. Шкаф да стол. Правда, здесь ещё и диван стоял, строгий и не очень мягкий, но всё равно лучше кушетки из предыдущего кабинета. Всеволод Александрович их только впустил и сразу убежал работать.

Андрюха уложил Снежу на диван и присел рядом. Поджал губы, вспоминая поцелуй. Ему ведь понравилось. Очень. Всеволод Александрович перешёл от слов к делу, и это даже не удивляло: человеком он был решительным и целеустремлённым. Таким нужен результат и тянуть с ним они обычно не любят. Так что, по всему выходило, что сегодняшний вечер — или ночь? — решит, будет у них что-либо или нет. То есть с той-то стороны всё ясно: как минимум, на секс Всеволод Александрович рассчитывал. А отказывать ему не так уж и хотелось.

Снежа положила морду ему на бедро. Андрюха погладил её.

— Успокоилась? Его искала? Место то же, а человека нет — непорядок, да? — заулыбался он. — Ну ты даёшь! Мне бы теперь успокоиться. У меня от него теперь даже кишки дрожат.

Всеволод Александрович вернулся почти через час. Расстроенный. Просто вошёл, спросил, всё ли в порядке, и, открыв шкаф, начал переодеваться. Андрюха наблюдал за ним, придерживая снова возбудившуюся Снежку, и не знал, что сказать, спросить. Таким он его ещё не видел, а потому не представлял, чего ждать.

Переодевшись, закрыв шкаф и прибравшись на столе, Всеволод Александрович так же молча подошёл к двери.

— Пойдём, — кивнул он, и Андрюха не заставил себя ждать.

В коридоре никого уже не было.

Они дошли до машины, так же молча в неё сели и наконец поехали домой.

Андрюха сел на заднее сиденье вместе со Снежей, чтобы не нервничала и не рвалась вперёд. Тишина начинала напрягать, но прервать её первым он не решался.

Заговорил Всеволод Александрович только тогда, когда доехали до места. Он остановил машину, посидел, будто что-то обдумывая, и спросил:

— Мне остаться?

Андрюха раздумывал недолго. Он уже точно знал, что сейчас не хочет ему отказывать.

Пока шли к дому, закружилась голова. Андрюха медленно подышал, успокаивая волнение. В первый раз, что ли, ей-богу! Не в первый, да, но раньше обычная возможность потрахаться так не дёргала. Может, потому, что с такими людьми, как Всеволод Александрович, он ещё не был. И в дом к себе ещё никого с этой целью не водил.

Снежку по уже установившейся традиции нёс Всеволод Александрович. Андрюха обогнал их и, подойдя к двери, принялся искать ключи. Страх окатил сразу, как только рука в кармане ничего не нащупала. Он обшарил все остальные карманы, но уже знал, что бесполезно: ключи всегда лежали в правом потайном.

— В чём дело? — подошёл Всеволод Александрович.

— Я, кажется, потерял ключи, — обречённо простонал Андрюха, продолжая бессмысленные поиски. — Я не знаю, как. Я их не вынимал нигде, а карман недырявый и глубокий, они оттуда никогда не вываливались!

— Успокойся и подумай, когда ты в последний раз их видел? — спросил Всеволод Александрович, опуская Снежку на землю. Она уже могла сидеть, кривовато, но вполне уверенно.

— Так, когда дверь запирал и видел. Мы вышли, я запер… ой…

— Что?

— А я не убрал их в карман. Со Снежей неудобно было, я её поддёрнул, а то она совсем сползла, пока с замком воевали, и пошёл к дороге. А ключи так и остались в руке.

— Хорошо, а дальше?

— Сели в такси и… я положил их на сиденье рядом с собой, чтобы устроить Снежку! И наверное, так и не убрал, как собирался! Ну ёп! Ну как так-то?! — Такого чувства вины и досады Андрюха давно не испытывал. Он же видел, каким уставшим был Всеволод Александрович. А он тут такую подлянку устроил!

— Какое такси вызывал? — спросил Всеволод Александрович, доставая телефон.

— Виторию, — удручённо проговорил Андрюха.

Всеволод Александрович нашёл их номер в своих контактах и нажал “набор”.

— Здравствуйте, я оставил в салоне вашего такси ключи, машина приезжала на Медовую примерно в шесть часов вечера, я с собакой был, ключи оставил на заднем сиденье. Можете мне помочь?.. Да, жду... Да… Брелок с уточкой? — Всеволод Александрович вопросительно посмотрел на Андрюху. Андрюха кивнул и сгорел со стыда. — Да, они! — продолжил Всеволод Александрович в трубку. — Да. Спасибо большое. А адресок не подскажете точный?.. Отлично, спасибо! — Всеволод Александрович отключил вызов. — Нам повезло: он их нашёл и оставил в офисе. Поехали. Заберём и ко мне. — Он наклонился, взял Снежку и зашагал к машине.

— К вам? — не понял Андрюха.

— Да. Офис в соседнем дворе практически, проще забрать ключи и до меня доехать, чем обратно пилить. Или ты против? — Он дошёл до машины, Андрюха привычно уже открыл заднюю дверцу.

— Да нет. Так действительно лучше, а то у меня ведь даже воды горячей нет, пока согреешь, пока то да сё, а вам бы расслабиться поскорее.

— И это тоже, да, — подтвердил Всеволод Александрович и сел на водительское место. Вот ему теперь снова машину вести! Какой уж тут секс теперь. Еле на ногах стоит. Да и с настроением у него так же мутно. Хотя Андрюха по-прежнему опасался загадывать.

— Вы один живёте?

— Да. Родители на другом конце города и сестра недалеко от них. Тоже отдельно. Это с ней тебе “повезло” в Новый год пообщаться, — усмехнулся Всеволод Александрович. У Андрюхи отлегло: усмехается, значит, оттаивает.

— Суровая, — улыбнулся он несмело.

— Она неплохая, просто гиперзаботливая. Не нравится ей мой график без выходных. Да и выпивши была. Наверняка сто раз пожалела о своём безобразном выпаде.

— Ну её можно понять. Вы правда совсем не отдыхаете? Вот, чтобы без телефона, без экстренных?

— Отдыхаю, конечно, что я, по-твоему, киборг?

— Это хорошо, — снова улыбнулся Андрюха.

Они заехали в офис такси “Витория”, Андрюха сбегал и забрал ключи, пока Всеволод Александрович ждал в машине. Потом поехали к нему. Дом действительно находился рядом, всего два двора. Всеволод Александрович жил в девятиэтажке, двор у них был большим, обустроенным: и новая детская площадка поставлена, и тренажёры, и даже в баскетбол, волейбол есть, где поиграть. Таких дворов у них в городе не так уж и много.

Андрюха молча вылез из машины, взял Снежку на руки и последовал за Всеволодом Александровичем в подъезд.

Лифт доставил их на восьмой этаж.

— Высоко, — прокомментировал Андрюха.

Всеволод Александрович улыбнулся:

— Это ещё не очень.

— Нифига себе не очень! А чо же тогда очень, по-вашему? — изумился Андрюха.

— Например, шестнадцатый этаж гораздо выше. Или двадцать пятый. — Всеволод Александрович подошёл к двери и достал ключи. — Ты просто не привык, наверное. Часто выше первых трёх этажей забираешься?

— Да почти никогда, чо мне там делать-то на этой верхотуре?

— Колесо обозрения? — Всеволод Александрович открыл обе двери — железную и деревянную — и впустил их со Снежкой в квартиру.

— Никогда не катался. — Андрюха вошёл в прихожую и остановился. Чтобы снять ботинки, нужно куда-то деть Снежу. Он заозирался, но не нашёл ничего, на что можно было бы её положить. Разве что на пол посадить.

Всеволод Александрович закрыл дверь, включил свет, разулся и, будто прочитав андрюхины мысли, забрал у него Снежку.

— Раздевайся. — И унёс её в комнату.

Андрюха быстро стащил ботинки, снял куртку, повесил её к пальто Всеволода Александровича и пошёл за ним.

Комната оказалась небольшой и почти не заставленной мебелью. Здесь стояла кровать, тумбочка рядом с ней, шкаф. И никаких признаков Нового года.

Всеволод Александрович усадил Снежку на пол и достал из шкафа огромное покрывало. Сложил в три раза и постелил его возле кровати. Снежке ложе понравилось, она развалилась на нём королевой и радостно уставилась на них.

— Ну что, пойдёшь в ванную? — спросил Всеволод Александрович, поднявшись с корточек.

— А вы?.. То есть… ну, пойдёте? Вообще я имею в виду. — Андрюха смешался и, кажется, даже покраснел.

Всеволод Александрович заулыбался:

— Вообще пойду. Но могу и вместе с тобой, если хочешь.

— Нет, — поспешно ответил Андрюха и тут же сообразил, что снова сказал не то: — То есть, я хочу… хотел бы… блин, — выплюнул он раздосадованно и закрыл лицо рукой. — Простите, — добавил тихо, — обычно я не такой дурак. — И оказался в мягких бережных объятиях.

— Всё хорошо. Не волнуйся так, — полушёпотом проговорил Всеволод Александрович куда-то ему в макушку, щекотно задев лицом волосы. Поводил рукой по спине и отстранился. — Пойдём, дам тебе полотенце. А сам пока здесь разберусь.

Проводив Андрюху до ванной и показав, что, где находится, Всеволод Александрович ушёл.

Андрюха прикрыл глаза, мысленно себя ругая. Затем вздохнул и огляделся. В цивилизованных квартирных ванных он почти не бывал: всю жизнь провёл у бабушки на хуторе, иногда только мылся у друзей. В ванной Всеволода Александровича было чисто и аккуратно. Зеркала и стёкла блестели, будто их чистили только что, на полочках всё стояло ровными кучками, разделёнными по назначению: средства для головы слева, для тела — правее, для чего-то ещё — на другом краю. Полотенце на специальном мудрёном держателе, похожем на неплотно сколоченный забор, на стенах нарисованы морские волны, но блёкло, еле заметно. Здесь же стояла стиральная машина и тоже блестела боками. Всё вокруг новое, светлое и очень красивое.

Андрюха разделся, сложил одежду на стиральную машину, задумавшись о том, как быть с трусами. Старые после бани он никогда не надевал, но чистых здесь нет. Постирать? Так не высохнут же они за пять минут. Попросить что-нибудь у Всеволода Александровича? Что “что-нибудь”? Трусы?! В ванную-то уйти по-взрослому не смог, а тут бельё выпрашивать надо, опозорится ещё больше! Андрюха снова тяжко вздохнул и решил действовать поочерёдно.

Открыл и настроил воду в душе, заткнул слив в ванне, чтобы накопить горячей воды — уж больно хотелось в ней посидеть, в его-то баньке ванна крохотная с режущими краями, — забрался внутрь и уселся на дно, вытянув ноги. Запоздало спохватился: вряд ли Всеволод Александрович велел ему здесь рассиживаться, наверное, нужно побыстрее ополоснуться и выходить. Но вода уже полностью прикрывала ноги, доставая до пояса, и Андрюха не смог себя пересилить.

Спустя несколько минут в дверь постучал Всеволод Александрович:

— Андрей, я тебе здесь халат принёс и трусы чистые. Зайду? — Андрюха перепугался: зайдёт! А он даже шторкой не закрылся! Дёрнулся, пытаясь быстро сменить позу и дотянуться до шторы, но колено скользнуло по дну ванны, и он упал, пребольно ударившись подбородком о бортик. Стон вырвался непроизвольно, и дверь тут же распахнулась. — Андрей? — Всеволод Александрович взволнованно подошёл к нему и, придержав за плечи, помог сесть. — Что случилось?

— Кажется, у меня кровь, — проговорил Андрюха, пробуя пошевелить челюстью и ощупывая языком рот.

— Где? Ты лицом стукнулся? О ванну? — разглядывая его, допытывался Всеволод Александрович. — Крови нет, не видно.

— Во рту. Я подбородком в бортик влетел, — объяснил наконец Андрюха, поняв, что вроде как ничего не сломал и не выбил.

— Покажи. Открой рот, — скомандовал Всеволод Александрович. Андрюха послушался. И вот тут пришло осознание, что он сидит перед ним голый в прозрачной воде с открытым ртом и ошарашенно моргает. Жар поднялся откуда-то снизу, затопив разом, и шею, и уши, и лицо. После чего извернулся, устремившись прямиком в дёрнувшийся и начавший твердеть член. — Да, прикусил щёку, немного кровит, но в целом всё нормально, зубы целы, — успокоился Всеволод Александрович, но андрюхино лицо из рук не выпустил. Андрюха закрыл рот и задышал чаще. Всеволод Александрович погладил щёки большими пальцами и наклонился к губам. Лизнул сначала осторожно, потом глубже и решительнее, просясь внутрь. Андрюха снова приоткрыл рот и закрыл глаза, когда губы прижались к губам...

Всеволод Александрович разорвал поцелуй первым:

— Ты здоров?

Андрюха непонимающе уставился на него, кивнул:

— Горло болело недавно, но прошло уже. — Ответил он, кажется, неправильно: Всеволод Александрович улыбнулся так, будто умилился его глупости.

— А чего-то более серьёзного нет? Просто, я только что вылизал кровоточащий рот, подвергнув себя риску заражения.

— А! Нету у меня ничего такого! Я не заразный!

— И тебе точно-точно можно верить?

Андрюху не обидел вопрос о болезнях, а вот этот кольнул неприятно.

— Можете и не верить, это ваше дело, — ответил он и, вывернувшись из его рук, вылез из ванны.

Всеволод Александрович не дал ему взять полотенце, обвил руками и прижал спиной к себе.

— Мы только что целовались, причём не в первый уже раз. Ты так и будешь мне “выкать”?

— В тот раз мы не целовались, — нахмурился Андрюха, но вырываться не стал.

— Ладно. Тогда тебя поцеловал я. Но сейчас-то целовались. И это было очень хорошо. Или тебе не понравилось?

— Понравилось, — тихо проговорил Андрюха.

— И ты хочешь продолжения? — Всеволод Александрович повёл свою правую руку вниз по животу Андрюхи к его стоящему члену. Обхватил пальцами, медленно передёрнул. Андрюха вздрогнул и забыл, на что злился только что. — Хочешь? — снова шепнули ему на ухо.

— Да, — не стал кривить душой Андрюха.

Всеволод Александрович ещё раз погладил член и развернул Андрюху к себе. Медленно присел, глядя ему в глаза, улыбнулся и провёл языком по всей длине члена. После чего взял его в рот.

Андрюха охнул, качнулся, одной рукой схватился за стиральную машину, а вторую за неимением другой поверхности опустил на голову Всеволоду Александровичу, сжав в кулак его волосы. Правда, тут же разжал пальцы и судорожно пригладил растрепавшиеся пряди.

Всеволод Александрович сосал потрясно. Быстро, уверенно, потирая пальцами кожу под мошонкой. Андрюха закрыл глаза, так как вид Всеволода Александровича, сидящего перед ним на коленях с членом во рту, грозил подвести к развязке быстрее остальных ощущений! Господи, это же Всеволод Александрович!

Андрюха продержался до стыдного мало, кончив как в шестнадцать, снова ухватившись за его волосы, и даже дёрнул их, с силой оттягивая от уже плюющегося спермой члена. В голове шумело. Ноги дрожали. Каждый вдох обжигал. Такая реакция на простой отсос настолько ошеломила, что он пропустил момент, когда Всеволод Александрович поднялся на ноги и разделся.

Андрюха опомнился и буквально плюхнулся перед ним на колени, поспешно заглатывая в рот твёрдый член. Он и не надеялся сделать так же хорошо, как сделал Всеволод Александрович, но вознамерился постараться изо всех сил! Член был крупным. Целиком взять в рот не получалось, поэтому Андрюха помогал себе пальцами, надрачивая у основания. Всеволод Александрович тоже шебуршился в его волосах рукой, и Андрюхе казалось, что этим тот его поощряет.

Всеволод Александрович, в отличие от Андрюхи, успел предупредить, что кончает. Андрюха гладил его член рукой пока из него не вытекла последняя капля. И даже тогда не остановился. Это странно, но он вдруг запаниковал, что, оторвавшись сейчас от Всеволода Александровича, потеряет что-то большее, что, возможно, ему уже ничего и никогда от него не перепадёт.

Всеволод Александрович погладил его по щеке, подцепил за подбородок и потянул вверх, вынуждая встать. Отвернулся, взял губку и вытер с Андрюхи сперму. Коротко, но мягко его поцеловал.

— Иди пока ложись, я быстро.

Андрюха кивнул, прихватил с собой трусы, которые принёс Всеволод Алексан… просто Всеволод, и вышел из ванной.

— Ну как ты тут? — шепнул он Снеже, войдя в спальню и надевая трусы. Снежа сонно на него воззрилась, лениво повиливая хвостом. — Дрыхнешь уже?! Эх ты, у меня тут такое! А ей хоть бы хны. — Он усмехнулся, потрепал её по голове и лёг на кровать, укутавшись одеялом.

Всеволод и правда появился быстро. Голый, в одних трусах тот выглядел так, что у Андрюхи сорвало пульс. Такие тела он ещё не встречал, только в журналах видел да по телевизору. Всеволод был такой… идеальный, да, в андрюхином мире он был идеальным.

— Включи ночник, — попросил тот, и Андрюхе пришлось оторвать от него взгляд. Он огляделся, но лампы или торшера нигде не было. — Он на стене за тобой, — подсказал Всеволод, поднеся руку к выключателю у двери. Андрюха обернулся. К стене действительно был прикреплён ночник в виде большой капли, но никаких выключателей Андрюха по-прежнему не видел. — Там сенсор, просто дотронься до низа, — снова выручил Всеволод, и Андрюха наконец включил приглушённый свет этого странного светильника.

Всеволод выключил верхний свет и, пройдя в комнату, лёг к Андрюхе.

— Ты прости, на большее меня сегодня не хватит, что-то и правда совсем выдохся, — повернулся тот к нему и провёл рукой по андрюхиным волосам.

— Да чо вы, зачем прощения просить, ясно ж всё! — поспешил успокоить его Андрюха.

— Андрей, — с укором проговорил Всеволод. — Долго ещё "выкать" будешь?

Андрюха стушевался:

— Прости. Больше не буду. Хотя это немного сложно.

— Почему?

— Ну вы… ты такой… а я… ну разные же мы!

— Сейчас в ванной я не заметил особых отличий, по мелочи только, — улыбнулся Всеволод.

— Да я не про то… ладно, я понял, — сдался Андрюха, сообразив, что Всеволод считает эти его заморочки глупыми. — На работе чо-то случилось, да? — всё же не вытерпел он.

Всеволод вздохнул:

— Я сделал выбор в пользу операции и не смог. У щенка могло быть ещё полгода жизни примерно. Но если бы операция удалась, был шанс подарить ему несколько лет. Я рискнул и прогадал: ни полугода, ни нескольких лет у него теперь нет. Не впервой, но это всегда печально.

— Себя винишь?

— Немного. С этим учишься справляться, и я давно не новичок, но частично всё равно остаётся. Не переживай, это моя работа, я знаю, где лажаю, а где от меня уже ничего не зависит. Всё хорошо. — Всеволод улыбнулся, и Андрюха понял, что лучше и правда сменить тему, ничего умного он на это всё равно сказать не сможет. Он улыбнулся:

— Хорошо. Не буду. А чо у тебя квартира не украшена? Даже ёлки нет.

Всеволод пожал плечами:

— Нет у меня такой привычки. Не за чем вроде как.

— Как это не за чем? Новый год же, — удивился Андрюха.

— Я обычно его у родителей встречаю, у них и ёлка, и всё остальное. А мне одному здесь зачем?

— Ну… для себя. Мы с бабушкой всегда рядили, и без неё я продолжаю, привык как-то, чо ж за Новый год без ёлки, гирлянды?!

— Ты с бабушкой жил?

— Да…

Они тихо разговаривали, и было так спокойно, тепло. Андрюха рассказал о родителях — о том, как они спихнули его бабке в далёком детстве, а позже, когда пошёл в школу и начал таскать тройки да двойки, вовсе забыли о его существовании, видимо, совсем разочаровавшись, — о бабушке, что заменила их, о друзьях детства, которые по сей день с ним и с которыми Всеволод уже успел познакомиться. Он впервые вот так просто выложил практически всю свою подноготную чужому человеку, но не испытывал при этом ничего плохого. Всеволод ощущался близким. У Андрюхи ещё не случалось такого, но он привык жить по чувствам, ощущениям, и сейчас они не били тревогу. Ему было хорошо под сонным, но внимательным взглядом Всеволода. Без каких-либо "но".

Всеволод закрыл глаза раньше Андрюхи, совсем он его заболтал, а ведь человек устал как собака! Андрюха лёг поудобнее, стараясь особо не шевелиться, и тоже уснул.

**Глава 5**

Утро началось со скулёжа Снежи. Андрюха зевнул, посмотрел на спящего Всеволода и заторопился встать.

— Тише-тише, девочка! — зашептал он, слезая с кровати и приседая возле Снежки. — Сейчас я быстренько умоюсь, и пойдём гулять. Только тшш!

— Уже утро? — прохрипел Всеволод.

Андрюха встрепенулся, обернувшись:

— Да, но вы спите пока, просто, Снежу выгулять надо. Я сам справлюсь.

— Андрей!

— Ой… всё-всё, понял, я просто забылся! Ты! Ты спи пока!

Всеволод усмехнулся и, кажется, последовал совету, закрыв глаза.

Андрюха встал и пошёл в ванную.

Снежка его не задержала, сделав все свои дела сразу, как пришли на место гулянки. Место это было за домом, так как двор там отсутствовал, а дорога шумела метрах в двадцати.

Андрюха привычно поддержал ей зад, выждал, похвалил и потащил домой.

То, что Всеволод всё же встал, они поняли, как только вошли в прихожую. В квартире, практически везде горел свет, а с кухни доносились звуки готовки.

Сам Всеволод появился через несколько секунд, подошёл вплотную и коротко поцеловал:

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся он, забрал Снежку и понёс её в ванную. — Раздевайся, проходи на кухню, завтрак на скорую руку, но я старался. Ешь и поедем, отвезу вас, укол сделаю и в клинику.

Андрюха какое-то время просто стоял, осмысливая происходящее и осознавая, как это всё чертовски здорово. Потом заулыбался и отправился, куда послали.

— На объявления о найденной собаке хозяева не откликаются. — Всеволод вошёл на кухню, когда Андрюха уже доедал обалденный бутерброд с ветчиной и допивал чай. — Скорее всего и не откликнутся, не выглядела она домашней, — сел он напротив.

— Ну и хрен с ними, — буркнул Андрюха, засунув остатки хлеба в рот. — Даже если и объявятся, я им Снежу не отдам. Чо это за хозяева вообще, за собакой уследить не могут, её ж убить могли! А может, это они и сделали, откуда нам знать? И как отдашь при таком раскладе? — Он допил чай. — Я уже решил всё. Не отдам.

Всеволод улыбнулся:

— Значит, надо убирать объявление? Я правильно понял, не хозяевам тоже не отдашь? У себя оставишь?

— Правильно. Никому не отдам. Как её отдашь-то теперь?!

— Никак. Согласен. — Всеволод встал, забрал опустошённую Андрюхой кружку. — Но ты хорошо всё обдумал? Вон зверь какой, прокормишь? С воспитанием справишься? Не передумаешь?

— Ты меня за кого принимаешь постоянно? — обиделся Андрюха. — Если я с хутора да без пальто, значит, больной и безответственный, что ли?

— Я принимаю тебя за очень хорошего человека, — подошёл к нему Всеволод с улыбкой. — Доброго и… тёплого. — Он присел и залез руками под андрюхину одежду. Андрюха с криком вскочил: руки были холодными! А Всеволод тихо рассмеялся и, поймав Андрюху, обнял, снова целуя. — Андрей.

— М?

— А Рождество вы с бабушкой отмечали? — так и не выпустив его из объятий, спросил вдруг Всеволод.

— Бабушка готовила вкусности, просто ужинали.

— Я подумал, Новый год нам вместе встретить не довелось, может, тогда совместим и отметим сразу два праздника? Хочешь? Или у тебя планы есть?

— Нет, — выдохнул Андрюха, чувствуя, как грудь распирает от радости. — Нет планов. Давай отметим. Я хочу.

Всеволод снова поцеловал его, обрадовавшись, как показалось Андрюхе, не меньше его.

— Отлично. Думаю, у тебя. У меня ж голый дом, а у вас со Снежкой празднично. Да? — Андрюха кивнул, облизывая губы после поцелуев. Слова не шли, его просто кружило в эмоциональном вихре, и он никак не мог зацепиться за что-то разумное. — Окей. У меня в воскресенье выходной, едем за продуктами и Снежке кой-чего заодно прикупим ещё, раз это теперь наша собака. С ужином как-нибудь справимся, наверное, да? — выстроил план действий Всеволод, лихо записав и себя в хозяева Снежи. А Андрюха не стал спорить. Ему всё нравилось, он не хотел ни о чём думать, с лёгкостью отдав бразды правления Всеволоду.

— Я умею готовить, — кивнув, только и сказал он, подтверждая: они справятся.

— Прекрасно, значит, договорились, — подытожил Всеволод, выпустив Андрюху из объятий. — Оденусь и поедем, — улыбнулся он и удалился в комнату.

Всеволод отвёз их домой, уколол Снежу и угнал работать, пообещав приехать вечером. Андрюха приготовил сытный и вкусный ужин, сменил постельное бельё, прибрался и подготовился сам. В эту-то ночь точно будет секс. Хотя, конечно, с такой ненормированной работой, как у Всеволода, надо быть готовым ко всему.

К его приезду Андрюха натаскал воды в котёл и протопил баню — крохотную комнатушку за кухней, — намыл в ней пол, лавочку, ковши и ванну. Сам он в бане мылся раз в неделю: ополоснуться по-быстрому можно и без копошения с растопкой печи. Но для Всеволода было не жаль ни времени, ни сил. Хотелось, чтобы тот после трудового дня смог с удовольствием смыть с себя усталость. Любит ли Всеволод бани и насколько комфортно ему будет в такой каморке, где всё по старинке, Андрюха не знал, но собирался сделать всё от него зависящее, чтобы угодить.

Когда Всеволод позвонил сообщить, что выезжает, баня полностью прогрелась. Теперь оставалось только поддерживать температуру, подкладывая дрова по мере необходимости. Андрюха ещё раз проверил, всё ли подготовил, и сел рядом с взволнованной от его мельтешения Снежкой.

— Тшш, всё хорошо. Просто наш доктор, он ведь такой... особенный, — улыбнулся Андрюха. — И я знаю, что ты это прочухала раньше меня. — Он потрепал ласкающуюся Снежу, почесал за ушами. — Может, мы с тобой для него просто, как разнообразие по жизни? Знаешь, как на экскурсию съездить в какую-нибудь древнюю усадьбу: интересно, красиво, влечёт ведь кого-то. А потом насмотрится и свалит обратно к своим баранам... Как-то хреново, да? Хоть и ничего ж такого в этом нет, обычное дело — встретились, потрахались, разбежались, если не вышло… А всё равно хреново. Очень. Так что давай-ка постараемся быть о-о-очень интересной усадьбой!

Всеволод вошёл в дом, запуская с собой морозный воздух и с ходу заключая Андрюху в объятия.

— Скучал?

Андрюха, несмотря на все свои приготовления, растерялся от такого напора с порога. Но тёплая улыбка и шальной взгляд Всеволода быстро вернули ему уверенность и напрочь вымели из головы бредни об усадьбах.

— Да.

— И я! Всё думал, как там мой мальчик с хвостатой? Не увёл ли кто, пока меня нет? — Всеволод улыбался, шутил, и Андрюха отвечал, не в силах контролировать парад фейерверков внутри.

— Кто ж нас уведёт-то отсюда? Заплутают!

— А! То есть, если найдут, то вы и сопротивляться не будете?

— Лопатами отобьёмся!

Всеволод целовал его горячо, улыбаясь в рот. Андрюха отвечал тем же, и было неудержимо, бесконечно хорошо.

— Я тебе баню протопил. Ванну чтобы принять и не замёрзнуть, — проговорил он, когда губы устали от поцелуев. — Я полью, чтобы удобно было. Там ванна есть, не такая большая, как у тебя, но зато глубокая. Пойдёшь?

— Конечно! Кто же откажется от такого предложения? И согреют, и намоют, и приласкают, я надеюсь?

— Всё, чо захочешь, — кивнул Андрюха уверенно.

— А вот такими обещаниями бросаться опасно.

— Ну и пусть.

Всеволод рыкнул, и они наконец обратили внимание на заливающуюся лаем Снежку. Прошли в комнату, Всеволод присел к ней, погладил, похвалил.

— Так, давай я её сразу тогда уколю, а потом всё остальное. Чтобы не отвлекаться от "всего, что захочу", — повторил он таким тоном, что у Андрюхи свело живот.

— Хорошо, я тогда пока пойду баню проверю, чтобы время не терять, — протараторил он и убежал выполнять.

Когда Всеволод закончил со Снежкой, Андрюха привёл его в свою баньку.

— Вот. Места немного, но здесь удобно, — засуетился он. — Сейчас я долью воды и можно залезать. Или прямо так можно. Как хочешь, в общем. — Взял ведро и таки закончил с наполнением ванны. Она стояла в центре помещения, рядом со скамьёй, на которой лежал большой деревянный ковш, мыло и мочалка. Шампунь стоял тут же.

Всеволод огляделся и сразу начал раздеваться. Что он думал об увиденном Андрюха не понял, но посчитал такую прыть хорошим знаком.

Он тоже снял футболку, чтобы не мочить зря, и остался в одних трениках.

Всеволод разделся, перешагнул борт ванны и медленно опустился в воду. Ванна была короткой, поэтому ноги было не вытянуть. А с таким ростом, как у Всеволода и вовсе пришлось чуть ли не к животу их подтягивать. Колени торчали из воды, как два маяка, волей не волей притягивающие взгляд.

Андрюха прикрыл глаза, стараясь дышать ровнее, взял со скамьи шампунь и показал Всеволоду:

— Только такой есть. Пойдёт?

— Пойдёт, — улыбнулся тот.

— Хорошо, тогда ты наклонись немного вперёд, я полью. — Он поставил шампунь обратно, снова взял ковш и начал потихоньку лить на голову Всеволода нагретую для него воду. — Не холодная?

— Отличная. Давай шампунь. — Андрюха метнулся к скамье. — Не торопись ты ради Бога! Поскользнёшься ведь опять! — наругал его Всеволод, и этот покровительственно-командный тон неожиданно сильно взволновал. Так, что даже треники встопорщились. Андрюха только кивнул и замедлил движения.

Он полил ему на голову шампунь, подождал немного и помог смыть.

Всеволод пригладил волосы назад, выпрямляя спину и глядя на него. Стояк в штанах от него, конечно, не укрылся, но Андрюха и не собирался прятаться: теперь-то какой смысл? Тем не менее чуть прищуренный и явно довольный взгляд заставил переступить с ноги на ногу то ли в смущении, то ли в нетерпении.

— Мыться тоже поможешь?

— Да.

— Отлично. Что мне сделать? Просто встать?

— Да.

Всеволод, так же не торопясь, поднялся, оставшись стоять в ванне. Андрюха снова залюбовался.

— Нравлюсь? — улыбнулся Всеволод.

Андрюха кивнул с серьёзным видом и наконец принялся намыливать мочалку. Когда пены стало достаточно, он подошёл к нему.

— Давай сюда, — протянул руку Всеволод. Андрюха растерянно замер. — Ну давай же, — настаивал тот, и он всё же отдал ему мочалку. — А теперь снимай штаны. И трусы.

Андрюха смотрел на него несколько секунд, затем просто отошёл к скамье и стащил треники вместе с трусами. Вернувшись, забрал назад протянутую мочалку.

У Всеволода тоже был стояк, и это разбудило уверенность в себе.

Андрюха обошёл ванну и начал со спины. Провёл мочалкой по плечам, спустился ниже и тут же вошёл во вкус, размазывая пену и второй рукой. Было очень приятно гладить его вот так, раскрытой ладонью. Кожа была горячей и под ней чувствовался каждый мускул, живо реагирующий на прикосновения. Это завораживало.

Андрюха добрался до поясницы, присел для удобства. Всеволод расставил ноги шире, и Андрюха постарался работать быстрее. Он то и дело поднимал взгляд, скользя им по длиннющим спортивным ногам, по играющим мышцами ягодицам, и всё больше зависал.

— Андрей? — развернулся Всеволод, когда движения замедлились совсем. — Что-то не так?

Андрюха опустил голову, медленно подышал и отрицательно мотнул головой:

— Нет. Порядок.

— Тогда домывай меня, пока мы тут не обкончались ещё до того, как что-либо случится. — Андрюха закивал, поднялся и принялся за переднюю часть всеволодова тела.

Теперь, стоя лицом к лицу и водя по его груди мочалкой, Андрюха утонул в ощущении сокровенности момента. Ничего более интимного он ещё ни разу не делал. Были, конечно, всякие там потискивания голышом перед сексом, но чтоб вот так — такого Андрюха не помнил. Всеволод смотрел, не отрываясь, дыхание его становилось глубже, громче. Он вдруг протянул руку и погладил андрюхин член. От неожиданности Андрюха не успел сдержать отчаянного стона, чуть присев на задрожавших ногах, уходя от прикосновения. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и он кончит! Всеволод не стал торопить его, молча переждал и притянул обратно, неспешно успокаивающе поцеловав.

Внутри потряхивало.

— Я чуть не…

— Тшш, “чуть” не считается. Ты потерпишь. — О, Боже! Снова этот тон! Вроде просто сказал, но дураку ясно, что не просто! Андрюха хрипло коротко всхлипнул. Конечно, он потерпит. Теперь он в кашу перетрётся, а сделает, что велено!

Всеволод забрал у него мочалку и быстро домыл себя. Андрюха помог ему ополоснуться чистой водой и тут же был пойман сильной уверенной рукой. Всеволод взял его за запястье и нетерпеливо потянул к выходу:

— Давай показывай, где тебя повалять можно.

Андрюха сориентировался быстро, обогнал его и потянул уже сам.

Он привёл его в большую — единственную в доме — комнату, разделённую на две маленьких. Миновав одну из них, они попали в спаленку Андрюхи: в крохотном закутке помещалась только кровать с сундуком под ней и табурет вместо тумбочки. В углу, буквально в двух метрах от постели лежала на своём одеяле Снежа.

Всеволод бегло осмотрелся, заметил презервативы со смазкой на табурете и снова поглядел на Андрюху. Обнял, начал целовать, долго и с чувством. Большие горячие руки поползли по телу, оглаживая, сминая.

Всеволод взял Андрюху за плечи и развернул лицом к кровати. Надавил на спину между лопаток. Андрюха наклонился, упершись прямыми руками в матрас. Но Всеволод продолжил давить, пока он не согнул их в локтях и не склонился ещё ниже. Андрюха взял подушку и уткнулся в неё, заняв удобную позу. Всеволод не торопился что-либо делать, и стоять перед ним вот так, жопой кверху, было неловко, но заводило это просто чудовищно!

Когда Андрюха, не выдержав, уже собрался приподняться и посмотреть, почему Всеволод так медлит, и чем он там занимается, тот положил горячие ладони на андрюхин успевший озябнуть зад. Андрюха вздрогнул, резко выдохнув в подушку, и поджал ягодицы, задрожав. Всеволод гладил его везде: спину, бока, обе задовы половины, бёдра и даже к ногам присел. Это расслабляло. Желание кончить немного отползло назад. По венам струилось пощипывающее нервы тепло. Но, когда тот вернулся к заду и взялся-таки за его подготовку, забрав с табурета смазку, возбуждение вернулось, в сто крат умножившись!

Андрюха дышал через раз, комкал и кусал подушку, но терпеть было очень трудно.

— Я сейчас… Я не могу!

Всеволод убрал от него руки и спокойно, но твёрдо проговорил:

— Нет.

Андрюха сжался, втянул живот и судорожно захватал воздух, но стерпел, выпустив только пару капель спермы. Он мысленно поблагодарил себя за успех, ведь ни разу в жизни даже не пробовал подобные измывательства над собой. Было сложно, но он смог выполнить просьбу — или приказ? — Всеволода, и это грело.

Всеволод снова прильнул к нему и, наклонившись, практически лёг ему на спину:

— Ты такой молодец, — прошептал он, поцеловав плечо и шею. — Ты ведь потерпишь ещё? Для меня? — Андрюха закивал, боясь заговорить и потерять контроль над собой. — Хорошо, — прикусив кожу на его плече, Всеволод поднялся, взял презерватив, и, судя по звуку, разорвал упаковку.

Он вошёл аккуратно, не торопясь, но остановок не делал. Он ощущался крупнее, чем выглядел, но принять его после всех этих его колдовских штучек было не так сложно, как ожидал Андрюха. Всеволод определённо знал, как готовить себе прохождение.

Он не торопился и тогда, когда начал трахать. Андрюха, не зная, можно ли будет кончить теперь, не рискнул дрочить и крепче сжал в кулаке подушку, порвав ногтями истрёпанную временем наволочку.

Вскоре Всеволод сам прокрался рукой к его члену и начал гладить, подёргивать в такт своим набирающим силу толчкам.

— Всё… — выдохнул Андрюха, когда терпеть стало невмоготу.

Всеволод замер, вышел из него, убрав руку от члена, и повторил своё жестокое:

— Нет.

Андрюха сильнее вжался лицом в подушку, чуть не плача. Сперма уже начала вытекать из члена, но он всё ещё изо всех сил старался удержать хоть сколько-нибудь, хоть каплю до того момента, когда Всеволод разрешит её выпустить. Он очень плохо соображал и совсем потерялся в ощущениях, но что-то задержать-таки смог.

Через минуту Всеволод просунул руки к его груди, приподнял над кроватью и показал, что хочет уложить его на спину. Андрюха включился в движение автоматом, лёг, как требовали, и посмотрел в глаза своего мучителя. Они были дьявольски красивыми, эти глаза. Он ради них не только сперму, он смерчи будет тормозить, пусть только прикажет.

Всеволод осмотрел его перетруженный, запачканный в просочившейся сперме член и наклонился поцеловать искусанные губы. Андрюха расцвёл, приняв это за похвалу.

Всеволод тоже устроился на кровати, задрал Андрюхе ноги и снова в него вошёл, возобновив движение и взявшись за член с отсутствовавшим до этого рвением.

Когда Андрюха в очередной раз просипел своё “всё... пожалуйста!”, Всеволод согласно кивнул, и несколько секунд спустя Андрюху порвало и разбросало по комнате. Его перетрясло от макушки до пяток, согнуло и выгнуло несколько раз. Он впервые за свою сексуальную жизнь закричал, кончая. Закричал так, что Снежка зашлась тревожным лаем, стуча когтями по полу возле своего одеяла. Так Андрюхе показалось сначала. Но перестук когтей и лай приближался! Андрюха повернулся одновременно с Всеволодом. Снежа шла к кровати! Ковыляла изо всех своих пёсьих сил к ним! Еле-еле, шатаясь и приседая на задних лапах, но спешила проверить, всё ли в порядке и чего хозяин так орал! Она ж не знала, что удовольствие бывает таким сильным. Да Андрюха и сам не знал.

Всеволод одним неуловимым движением завязал презерватив узлом (и только теперь Андрюха понял, что тот тоже успел кончить), отбросил его в сторону и сел, выставив руки навстречу Снеже. Андрюха не нашёл в себе сил подняться, приполз ближе к Всеволоду и встретил её смачным поцелуем в нос. Вымотанный, довольный, он смял её в объятиях, почесал бока. Столкнулся с так же гладящими её руками Всеволода и посмотрел на него, задрав голову.

— Пошла, — шепнул он, улыбаясь.

— Пошла, — согласился Всеволод и, видно, не найдя больше слов, просто наклонился его поцеловать. Неспешно и очень мягко.

И только Снежа что-то говорила на своём щенячьем, поскуливая в их руках, выражая общее чувство новорождённого счастья.

**Конец.**


End file.
